This invention relates to a composite body faucet connection, more particularly relates to a composite body faucet connection which uses plastic components that will be mechanically connected to each other to form a leakproof, no lead or low lead connection therebetween.
In the prior art, various methods of connection were used, for example: metal component could be interconnected by soldering or brazing; plastic components could be glued together; metal or plastic components could be threadedly or mechanically interconnected. However, these methods and others were deficient in that the connecting joints had measurable lead, or were prone to leakage, or were complex, or, though easy to connect, were subject to accidental disconnection.